custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Syntrivi
Syntrivi was a Qua-Matoran and later a Toa of Glass. She founded and is the leader of The Three Shards organization. History Unlike most Matoran, Syntrivi was created by an unknown Great Being, along with several other Qua-Matoran. They did not take part in constructing the Matoran universe and were placed in an isolated village somewhere in it. However, Syntrivi was turned into a Toa by the same Great Being that created her, and so had almost no experiences as a Matoran. During her time as the guardian of her village, dubbed Qua-Koro, she formed strong friendships with the Matoran in her village. She got to know all of them extremely well. Around 89,000 years ago, however, their village was attacked. This was an unusual occurrence, and Syntrivi managed to fend the attacker off for only a short while before being knocked unconscious and kidnapped. Syntrivi awoke some time later, imprisoned and missing her original weapon, a modified halberd. She did however, sustain injury, and as a result, suffered severe memory loss, to the point that the details of her village became very vague. Syntrivi soon learned that she was being taken to a group of mercenaries as a prize for their leader, as she was one of the 8 Toa of Glass accounted for in the Matoran Universe. However, she managed to escape in an unknown series of events. Most of Syntrivi's activities past this point are unknown, until she settled in a prosperous city of Matoran on the Southern Continent. She was known to be resentful of the rich Turaga and Matoran living in the city, and decided to embark on a life of crime and thievery. In her opinion, there was no reason why items like rare masks and special tools should be kept locked away in vaults. She initially started out solo, doing small jobs, but later allied with a Toa of Lightning named Myrskai. Myrskai was initially hired to guard a vault in the city where Syntrivi resided, and upon encountering Syntrivi attempting to steal from it, apprehended the Toa of Glass. Syntrivi, however, managed to persuade the logical Vo-Toa to let her go, and join her in her quest to obtain valuable objects. Myrskai, upon considering this, accepted, and together they pilfered the vault Myrskai was supposed to be guarding. They both continued robbing vaults and collections, until they came to a small village home to an aggressive female Toa of Fire. The Toa's name was Chovili, and when Syntrivi snuck into the village to infiltrate a secret hiding place for an artifact, she blindsided the two Toa . They fought her off and immobilized her, but when they went to retrieve the treasure, the young and violent Toa asked why they were doing this. When they told her, she begged to be able to join them and leave her wretched village. They considered it, and took her along with. After several years had passed, they deemed Chovili trustworthy, and allowed her to fully participate in their raids. She also received knowledge of the ins and outs of their trade. She became close with both other members of the group, and all three developed a sisterly bond born of crime. Soon after this, they set up bases all over the Southern Island Chains, some of which were connected by hidden tunnels they found. In their bases they stored food, pilfered items, currency, and personal objects, although the latter was rare. At an unknown time, Syntrivi and her companions went to a small island south of the Northern continent and raided a vault there that was full of rare Kanohi. Chovili claimed a Kanohi Rakaut for herself, and they discovered a Mask of Clairvoyance in brand-new condition. Upon leaving, however, they were detected by the islands resident Toa team, and after a relatively evenly matched fight, the three thieves fled before more reinforcements arrived. They never went near the island afterwards. Once, a wealthy Vortixx hired their services to steal several important documents from a rival of hers. They nearly declined, but when the Vortixx offered them a hefty sum of money, along with several rare objects she possessed, they accepted. The job went without any problems, and they were handsomely rewarded. Later, Syntrivi and Myrskai traveled to Stelt to steal from a Skakdi warlord. Chovili declined to come, saying she was not in a condition to attempt it. So the other members went on without her, and stole several powerful weapons, along with many Toa tools claimed as trophies by Skakdi. Tbw Personality and Traits Syntrivi was usually very petulant. Also, like most Toa of Glass, was very reclusive, although she had a very short temper. Additionally, Syntrivi was a very skilled and fierce fighter. She also disliked being called literally anything but 'Vee'. As a Toa of Glass, She had near-perfect control over glass. As such, at a basic level, she could create, control, and absorb glass. Examples of this included shooting shards of glass, creating glass walls, and becoming transparent, although the effectiveness was much less than that of a Huna. Powers and Equipment As a Qua-Matoran, Syntrivi possessed innate elemental Glass powers, which manifested as a resistance to sharp objects. As a Toa, she gained complete access to her Glass powers. Syntrivi wears the Kanohi Mask of Absorption. It allows her to capture elemental attacks used against her, and convert it into her own element. Syntrivi carries her self-dubbed 'Shard-Blade'. It is made of a substance foreign to the Matoran Universe. Category:Toa Category:Matoran